The invention relates to a system for fastening pocket clips to metal caps or barrels of writing instruments, such as ball-point pens or fountain pens, or the like, having a pocket clip with a clasp stamped out of spring metal strip material fastened at its upper end to the cap or barrel and urged resiliently at its lower end against the cap or barrel, as the case may be.
Pocket clips were originally fastened to the caps or barrels of ball-point pens or fountain pens by means of a ring formed on one end of the clasp proper and bent at right angles thereto, which was held between two parts of the cap or barrel, which were screwed, cemented or otherwise joined to one another. The installation of pocket clips on caps or barrels injection molded from plastic could, on the other hand, be made substantially more simply by providing on the end of the clasp a fastening tab having lateral, bent-back, barbed projections which are inserted into a complementary mounting opening formed in the cap or barrel and are prevented from withdrawal by the barbs penetrating into the plastic material. In the case of thin-walled metal caps or barrels however, it is not possible to mount the pocket clips in this manner.
It is therefore the object of the invention to create an arrangement for fastening pocket clips to thin-walled caps or barrels of writing instruments consisting of metal material, which will permit the pocket clip to be attached quickly and easily to its associated cap or barrel so as not to break out of it under the stresses anticipated.